Breaking The Rules
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh meet in a gay bar, and for both it's love at first sight, despite the big age difference. Troubles arise though when Michiru has to find out that Haruka is her new teacher...Chapter 3 up
1. Surprising Meetings

Author's Note: La la…another fic ^_^ My brain is filled with ideas! Woohoo! LOL can you tell that I'm slightly hyper? 

Disclaimer: Haruka, Michiru, and all other mentioned characters from Sailormoon are © of Naoko Takeuchi. The plot is mine. 

Dedication: Dedicated to Riva-chan…for keeping the balance ^_~

Breaking The Rules

Prologue: Surprising Meetings

"I really don't know if this is a good idea." Michiru mumbled, looking over to her best friend Hikari with slight doubt written over her face. "Of course it is!" Hikari replied, beaming at her friend. "Now that you finally had your coming out, we need to find you a girlfriend ASAP!" Michiru sighed and closed her eyes for a second, leaning back in the passenger's seat of Hikari's car. "I don't know." She then continued, opening her eyes again to look at her friend once more. "I just came out to everyone…I don't know if I want a girlfriend yet." Hikari shrugged and stopped her car in front of the lesbian bar she had picked, turning the engine off. "Even if you don't find a girlfriend tonight, you will have lots of fun. Now come on, let's get it!" the brown haired girl then cried out. Michiru finally gave in with a sigh, and both girls climbed out of the car and entered the bar. 

Twenty minutes later, Michiru and Hikari sat at the bar, drinking their cocktails and looking around. The bar was filled with women of all ages, Michiru and Hikari being the youngest though. "And? Seen anyone you like?" Hikari asked, giggling. Michiru rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Hikari. But if so, you will be…the first…" The aqua haired girl trailed off when the door of the bar opened once more and a new customer entered, a tall blonde woman with athletic built and surprisingly intense teal eyes. Michiru could tell that blonde was much older than her; a few strands of her hair were already grey, and first wrinkles started to appear around her eyes. "What are you staring at?" Hikari now demanded to know, nudging her friend with one elbow. Michiru looked at her as if she had just awoken from a trance. "Huh? Oh…the blonde over there." Hikari looked at the said woman and frowned slightly. "She's _old!" _Michiru glances over at her friend, giving her a disapproving look. "Not that old, Hikari. She's definitely not older than forty." "Thirty-eight, to be exact." The barkeeper now threw in, gaining the attention of the two girls. "You know her?" Michiru demanded to know, leaning towards the young woman, who nodded. "Yeah…her name's…" Before she had a chance to tell, a low, husky voice came from the right, causing Michiru to jump slightly: "Haruka." Upon looking to the right, the aqua haired girl found herself face to face with the handsome blonde, who now flashed a smile at her. "Haruka Tenoh, to be exact." "Michiru Kaioh. Nice to meet you." Michiru replied, smiling at the elder woman while Hikari rolled her eyes in the background. "I have never seen you here before, are you a new one?" Haruka now asked, sitting down next to the aqua haired girl. Michiru nodded in reply, still smiling from ear to ear while Hikari made up a quick excuse and left the bar, heading for one of the couches that stood scattered all over the room. "I just had my coming out last week." Michiru then informed the blonde, who grinned and nodded in reply. "I see. Well…may I invite you for a drink?" she then asked, and Michiru gladly accepted.

When Hikari and Michiru left the bar two hours later, Michiru had Harukas phone number in her pockets and was practically floating over to the car. "I can't believe that you like that old one!" Hikari informed her friend while she started the car, driving off. "Who cares about her age? She's cute, intelligent, and has such a great sense of humour…" Michiru gushed, getting starry eyed once more. Hikari just laughed and shook her head. "You're right, who cares about age?" she then agreed before speeding off.

The next morning, Michiru and Hikari sat in class, Michiru annoying her friend with her gushing about Haruka. "I can't wait to come home and call her! Too bad she didn't kiss me yesterday, I so want to know if she's a good kisser…and…" The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the first class, and Michiru finally shut her mouth. All the students in class were surprised when the door opened and the principal came walking in, instead of their regular teacher. "Good morning to all of you." The elderly man spoke, smiling at his students. "You probably wonder why I'm here and not Hanoshi-sama. Well, the answer is easy: Hanoshi-san decided to leave our school and start teaching at another one. That's why you are getting a new teacher." He made a motion towards the door, and Michiru could feel how her blood turned into ice and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who walked in. "May I introduce your new teacher  - Haruka Tenoh." The principal now spoke while Haruka stood next to him, her eyes glued to Michiru filled with a mixture of shock and surprise. 


	2. Afternoon Talk And Warnings

Chapter 1: Afternoon Talk And Warnings

During the class Haruka held, Michiru was unable to concentrate. She was sure that Haruka noticed, but thankfully the blonde didn't make any comments about that; not until after class ended, that is. While the other students packed their things and headed to the room where the next lesson was held, Haruka held Michiru back by speaking: "Could you wait a moment, Kaioh-san?" "Of…of course." Michiru stuttered, waiting until all the other students had left. As soon as they were gone, Haruka flashed her trademark smile at the aqua haired girl and leaned back in her seat. "That's what I call a surprising first day." The blonde commented, causing Michiru to giggle and nod. "Totally. I wouldn't have thought that we meet again so fast, Haruka." "Neither did I. Like I said, a nice surprise." The blonde teacher smiled at Michiru once more, then rose from her chair. "However…I'm sure you need to get into your next class soon. I'd like to meet you after school though, if you want to." "Of course." Michiru replied, feeling how her cheeks reddened. "My last class ends at two o'clock." Haruka nodded and grinned once more. "I'll meet you at two o'clock then, in front of the school." Michiru agreed on that, then packed her things and said her goodbye to Haruka before she hurried out of the room.

During the next classes, Michiru checked her watch more than often and fidgeted around on her seat nervously, gaining the attention of her teachers who all scolded her. Finally, the last class was over, and the aqua haired girl nearly ran out of the school building. To her happiness, Haruka already leaned against her car, a yellow Toyota 1968 GT Convertible, and waited for her. "Hey." The blonde greeted her, smiling warmly. Michiru smiled back and replied: "Hey to you too. Nice car you have there." "Thanks." Haruka answered, her eyes lightening up at the comment. She gallantly held the door open for Michiru and spoke: "May I give you  a ride in the nice car, My Lady?" Michiru giggled and nodded. "Of course, Tenoh-san." She then spoke, winking at the blonde. Both women got into the car, and Haruka drove off, Hikari watching them leave with a heavy sigh. 

Twenty minutes later, the two sat in a small café, Haruka drinking coffee while Michiru had a cup of tea. "I have a problem." Haruka suddenly spoke out of the blue, causing Michiru to look at her concerned. "You have a problem? What kind of problem?" the aqua haired girl asked, worry filling her voice. Haruka's eyes met hers when the blonde replied: "You see, Michiru…I like you. I mean, I really do. From the first moment on I saw you on that bar…I couldn't stop thinking of you." Michiru blushed at that, feeling how her heart started to race. Haruka let out a sigh and stared into her coffee cup while she spoke on. "You might think that I'm some sort of pervert now, seeing that I'm twenty years older than you…but…" "No!" Michiru interrupted her. "I don't think that." She then added, in a much more softer tone. "In fact, I like you a lot too, Haruka. I don't know why, but you didn't leave my mind even for a single second since yesterday…" Haruka gave her a slight smile, obviously relieved that Michiru hadn't yelled "Craddle Robber!" and had run off when she had made her small confession. "I'm very glad that I met you in that bar yesterday night, Haruka." Michiru now continued, her eyes never leaving those of the blonde while she spoke. "And I don't care about age or anything else." Haruka nodded, suddenly deep in thought. "I see…well…I guess that's kind of good for me." With that, the blonde winked at her friend, who blushed heavily in return. Haruka chuckled and finished her coffee, standing up as soon as she had emptied the cup. "But I'm afraid I have to go now, Michiru…I'll see you tomorrow." Michiru smiled at her teacher and nodded. "Of course, Haruka. Have a nice evening." "You too." Haruka replied before she hurried over to the waiter, paid for both Michiru and her and left the café, leaving Michiru behind alone. The aqua haired girl just had finished her tea and wanted to leave though when Hikari suddenly sat down in front of her and bluntly spoke: "I hope you do realize that she is a) more than twice your age and b) your teacher, Michiru." Michiru stared at her surprised before anger filled her eyes. "Hikari! You spied on us?!" Hikari nodded, grinning at her friend. "Yep I did. But it's for your own good!" Michiru glared at the other girl and asked: "Why do you care? It's none of your business." "Oh yes, it is!" Hikari shot back, her temper rising. "You are my best friend, Michiru. And I can tell that you are falling for that woman already, faster than it's good for you. Besides, I want to keep you from getting hurt." "Why do you think I might get hurt?" Michiru asked, leaning forward in her seat, her blue eyes capturing Hikari's brown ones. "Who knows what that woman has in mind?" Hikari replied, her voice softening. "What if she just tries to get you in her bed, so she can tell all her friends about it afterwards?" "I don't think that Haruka is like that!" Michiru replied sternly, not wanting to hear such things about the blonde she liked so much already. "How can you tell? Do you know her? No. You met her for the second time today!" Hikari cried out, slowly getting desperate. Michiru looked at her, confusion suddenly filling her eyes. "I don't understand you, Hikari! Yesterday you were all happy for me that I met someone, and said that age doesn't matter, and now this? Why did you change your mind so fast?" "Because I didn't know that she would be our new teacher! Michiru, even if she hooked up for you out of love and not just because she wants sex, it would be _illegal. And it could ruin her life. Did you realize that yet?" Michiru opened her mouth to reply something, then shut it again when she realized that Hikari was right. If she really hooked up with Haruka, the blonde could loose her job, and risk her career…slowly, Michiru leaned back in her seat, covering her mouth with one hand. "My God." She softly whispered while Hikari gave her sympathetic looks. "I'm sorry, Michiru." The brown haired girl then spoke. "I'm really sorry…" Instead of replying to the words of her best friend, Michiru suddenly jumped up and ran out of the café before Hikari had a chance to stop her. The brown haired girl came to her feet too to follow her best friend, but it was too late; Michiru had vanished into the crowd and was nowhere to be seen. _


	3. Head Over Heels

Chapter 2: Head Over Heels

Michiru sat at her favourite place at the beach, staring out at the sea lost in her thoughts. Her mind was swirling, but always returned to a certain image: Haruka grinning at her in that gay bar, her eyes sparkling. Letting out a small sob, the aqua haired girl buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes though when the sound of a car engine approached and looked over her shoulder to find out who disturbed her peace. To her surprise, it was a familiar yellow convertible that came closer with great speed. As soon as it reached her, the car stopped and Haruka got out of it, hurrying over to her with a slight look of concern on her face. "Haruka." Michiru softly spoke as soon as the blonde was close enough to hear her. "How did you know where to find me?" Haruka sat down next to her, giving her another concerned look. "Hikari told me that I could find you…she called me after you had left the café and explained what had happened." The blonde replied, looking out on the ocean while she spoke. "She did that?" Michiru asked, sounding slightly surprised. Haruka nodded and looked at her again, a hurt expression suddenly in her eyes. "I never would use you for sex." The blonde spoke, her voice slightly shaking. "I know." Michiru replied, holding her teacher's gaze with hers. "And I told Hikari that. I told her that I don't think you are like that…" "I know." Haruka replied, slightly smiling at the aqua haired girl. "But I wanted to tell you myself, from face to face." Michiru gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Haruka…for your honesty. What…what else did Hikari tell you?" Haruka let out a sigh and let herself fall on her back, looking up in the sky. "That she warned you about starting anything with me, since it's illegal." Michiru nodded and laid on her back to, not daring to look at Haruka. Her head turned over to the blonde though when she felt how the older woman gently took her hand. The eyes of the two women met, and Michirus heartbeat increased. "I don't know about you, but I give a shit if it would be illegal or not." Haruka softly spoke. "If you would give me a chance, Michiru, I would do anything for you…" That was all Michiru needed. Before the blonde had a chance to say more, the aqua haired girl was over her, her lips capturing those of the older woman in a passionate kiss. Only seconds later, Haruka responded to it, her arms wrapping around the other girl and pulling her closer. Finally, after a seemingly endless time, the two broke the kiss again, both a little out of breath. "Haruka…" Michiru whispered, her eyes shining with happiness and warmth while she looked down at the taller woman. "Shht." Haruka softly replied, stroking the long aqua coloured locks of the younger woman. "I want to come home with you." Michiru spoke, holding her gaze with Harukas. The blondes eyebrows shot up until they almost met her hairline. "Are…are you sure about that?" she then asked, knowing what would happen if Michiru really did come home with her. The aqua haired girl just nodded and smiled, and finally, Haruka smiled back. The two women got up and hurried over to Harukas car, got in and drove off.

The next morning, Michiru awoke in Harukas arms, letting out a yawn after sleepily rubbing her eyes. Next to her, Haruka stirred and finally opened her eyes too, looking at the younger woman groggily. "Good morning." Michiru softly spoke, smiling at the blonde. Haruka smiled back before letting out a big yawn. "Aww, still tired?" Michiru teased her, only to earn a tired snort and a nod. Slowly, the aqua haired girl freed herself from Harukas embrace, earning another snort, this time a questioning one. "You're lucky, Haruka, you don't have to get to school as early as me." Michiru replied to the noise Haruka created, causing the blonde to open her eyes again. "True." She mumbled sleepily, scratching her head. "I don't have to get there until the third period…" "Lucky you." Michiru sighed, getting dressed while she did. "I'll see you later then." She whispered into Harukas ear before gently kissing her once more and left the apartment while Haruka went back to sleep immediately. 

Michiru entered the classroom, whistling a happy tune while she sat down at her desk. Seconds later, Hikari fell into her chair next to her, looking at her. "You slept with her." The brown haired girl then spoke bluntly, causing Michiru nearly to fall off her chair in shock. "Hikari!" the aqua haired girl then cried out, staring at her friend wide-eyed. "I can tell from the look in your eyes." Hikari replied, grinning at Michiru. "My mother has the same glint when she hits the sheets with her boyfriend." Michiru sighed and shook her head. "You're impossible." She then accused her friend, who just shrugged and asked: "So how is she?" "Hikari!" Michiru cried out, shocked once more. "That's none of your business!" Hikari laughed and shrugged. "Still, I want to know. From the sparkle in your eyes, she must have been pretty good." "Whatever." Michiru mumbled, getting out her books and opening them. "So…" Hikari started, causing Michiru to roll her eyes. "What now?" the aqua haired girl then asked, slightly annoyed by now. "Did you fall for her?" Hikari asked, completely serious all of a sudden. Michiru looked at her surprised, her eyes softening when she saw the concerned look in Hikari's eyes. "Yes, Hikari." She softly replied, looking back at her desk. "I guess I did…" "And probably head over heels, right?" Hikari asked, earning a small nod from Michiru. Hikari sighed and shrugged. "Aw, screw everything I said yesterday. I'm happy for you!" Michiru looked at her friend a again and smiled. "Thanks, Hikari." She then spoke, and the two girls smiled at each other. That was when the bell rang, and the teacher entered the class room, starting the first period. 


	4. Park Meetings

Chapter 3: Park Meetings

Michiru checked her watch for the millionth time, hoping that the last class would be over soon. She couldn't wait to meet Haruka again as soon as school was over; all she wanted was to hug and kiss the blonde again, to run her hands through the blonde strands of her lover…Letting out a sigh, Michiru leaned back in her seat, trying to concentrate on what the teacher said. The last fifteen minutes of class seemed like eternity to the aqua haired girl; when the bell finally rang, she jumped up so fast that her chair nearly fell over and started to pack her things with surprising speed. The teacher gave her a surprised look, but didn't comment on her behavior; she just told the students that class was over and allowed them to leave. Michiru was the first one to hurry out of the class room and out of the school building; Haruka had told her where they could meet after the period the blonde had held in Michirus class, and now the aqua haired girl wanted to get to the meeting point – a calm little park in another district – as fast as possible. While she made her way over to the bus stop, she didn't notice that Hikari was following her. 

"Finally." Was the only word Haruka brought out before she pulled the aqua haired girl close to her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde, deepening the kiss even more, feeling how her heart skipped a beat. When the two women broke the kiss, both were a little out of breath, and their hearts were racing. "I missed you so much…" Michiru whispered, gently running her hands through the blondes hair, tousling it. Haruka gave her a lopsided smile and replied: "We only were departed for a few hours…but…I missed you too." With that, Haruka kissed her girlfriend again, but the kiss got interrupted rudely when a male voice called out: "Tenoh-san!" Haruka and Michiru nearly jumped apart, staring at the owner of the voice – the school's headmaster, accompanied by his wife – in horror. "Ka-Kagano-san!" the blonde stammered out, taking a step back while the principal took one closer to the shocked couple. "What do I have to see?" he cried out, his cheeks reddening in what Haruka hoped was embarrassment and not anger. "She's one of your students, Tenoh-san!" Haruka blushed deeply and looked down at her feet, mumbling something inaudible. "What was that?" Kagano demanded to her, stepping even closer to the blonde. "I said that I know that, Kagano-san." Haruka repeated, louder this time, looking up and facing the headmaster. "You know it and still stand here in a public park, making out with her!" the principal's wife piped up, her voice filled with something that could be disgust. Haruka just opened her mouth to defend herself when Michiru spoke up, her soft voice gaining the attention of both Kagano and his wife. "It's not Tenoh-sans fault, Kagano-san. It…it was me who kissed her without warning her." Kaganos eyebrows shot up until they almost met his hairline while he answered: "…good. If you say so, I'll believe you. This time. But if I catch you in a situation like that again, you will have to face the consequences, Tenoh-san. You know that this is illegal." Haruka nodded, suddenly a thick lump in her throat. The principal looked once more at the two women, then sighed and walked off with his wife, leaving the couple behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Haruka let out a heavy sigh and covered her eyes with one hand. "Thanks for saving my butt right now." The blonde then spoke, dropping her hand again to look at her girlfriend, who smiled at her. "It was the first thing that came to my mind…but now we have a problem." The aqua haired girl then added, leaning against the taller Haruka who nodded. "Seems like we have to keep our meetings very private in the future." The blonde then spoke, looking down at her girlfriend, who nodded. "Yeah…your apartment or mine?" she then added with a wink. Haruka chuckled and shrugged. "Mine, I'd say…it's closer to the park." Michiru nodded, and the two women quickly hurried over to Harukas car and drove off. 

"You want something to drink?" Haruka asked while she stepped aside, allowing Michiru to enter her apartment, and closed the door as soon as the aqua haired girl was in. "No." Michiru replied, giving the blonde a seductive look. "I want you." Haruka gave her a slight grin and, without saying anything, grabbed her girlfriend and sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. While they were kissing, Michiru already started to work on the buttons of Harukas shirt, ignoring the fact that they were still standing in the blondes hallway. "Into the bedroom." Haruka whispered hoarsely into her ear, and before she had time to react, the teacher had scooped her up on her arms and carried her over into her bedroom, kicking the door close behind her. 

"I can't believe that we barely get out of bed when we meet." Haruka mumbled, snuggling up to her girlfriend halfway asleep. Michiru giggled and gently stroke the blondes hair. "That's one of the advantages of having a younger girlfriend." The aqua haired girl whispered into her lovers ear. "They have a lot of stamina." Haruka chuckled slightly before she drifted off to sleep, Michiru lying awake next to her and watching her for quite a long time. 


End file.
